1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture, and more particularly to a LED bulb.
2. The Related Art
In recent years, the LED (light-emitting diode) utilizes some features of small volume, low driving voltage, shock resistance, long life and environmental friendly, to replace the traditional light source and be widely used in light fixtures, such as LED bulb. With the unceasing development and progress of science and technology, the LED bulb has higher luminous efficiency than tungsten lamps and fluorescent tubes. Moreover, the electronic components become more and more light, thin, short and small, so that make the LED bulb gradually replace the tungsten lamp to be largely and widely used in our daily life.
The traditional LED bulb includes a bulb head, a power PCBA (printed circuit board assembly), a illumination module and a cover. The electrical connection between the bulb head and the power PCBA and between the power PCBA and the illumination module is realized by welding a wire or fixing a wire with screw pins therebetween. However, due to the space inside the LED bulb is small, a high temperature is apt to happen in use. As a result, it easily causes some consequences such as wire breakage, loose wire solder joints or the wire getting loose from the screw pins etc. That is apt to result in a short circuit, an open circuit or unstable illumination, even possibly burn the LED bulb or get an electric shock etc.